Polmer Stabilized Vertically Aligned (PSVA) module liquid crystal display panel is using the vertical electric field in vertical direction to driving liquid crystal molecule of the glass substrate which perpendicular positioned, such that forming copolymer stable and perpendicular arrangement on the liquid crystal display panel. In this module liquid crystal display panel, it's will be black display status without applying voltage; while applying a certain voltage, the liquid crystal molecular of the crystal liquid display panel is turn to horizontal direction. In this module liquid crystal display panel will be white display status. Currently, in order to avoid the light leakage of the liquid crystal display panel caused by curving black matrix, the existing PSVA module liquid crystal display panel is formed a shielding electrode on the data line, the shielding electrode effective reduces the light leakage of the curving liquid crystal display panel. However, the shielding electrode totally covering the data line such that the shielding electrode is easily affected by high/low potential signal of the data line. Therefore, the common electrode of the shielding electrode and the color filter has voltage difference and caused the light leakage of the liquid crystal display panel.
In existing technology, a transverse electrode is disposed between two adjacent shielding electrodes, the transverse electrode is electrically connecting to the two adjacent shielding electrodes so that decreases voltage difference between each shielding electrodes, and keep stable voltage of the shielding electrode. Further, the transverse electrode is positioned between the adjacent pixel electrodes, the transverse electrode will bend toward to a pixel electrode for avoiding the thin film transistor positioned between the adjacent pixel electrodes such that pass through the metal gap between the pixel electrode and thin film transistor. Actually, the transverse electrode is too closed to the pixel electrode, it is easy to form ITO residue between pixel electrode and the transverse electrode while forming the pixel electrode and the transverse electrode by physical vapor deposition and etching indium tin oxide conducting layer. It causes the short circuit between the pixel electrode and the transverse electrode and effect normal working of pixel electrode.